


Ice

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Logic | Logan Sanders, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Bisexual Original Character, Cute, Fluff, Holidays 2020, Ice Skating, Let Logan be Sappy, Marriage Proposal, OC - Celeste Holmes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Logan had been planning this date for weeks, and planning their speech for just as long, if not longer. They almost questioned if they were about to do the right thing, until they saw just how happy Celeste was just to skate with them. From there, they had only one question, for her.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Holidays 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Ice

Logan was fiddling with their scarf, waiting for Celeste to arrive. They had arrived early, as usual, but they were still a bit nervous. This was a date they had been planning for weeks, and the weather had  _ finally _ decided to cooperate. The city had finally been able to open the fairly large pond in the main park for skating last week, but Logan and Celeste had both had classes get in the way on opening day. Now, Logan had finally gotten things to line up, and told Celeste to meet them at the lake that evening.

The lights set up around the pond were coming on, and there were only a handful of other couples skating. Logan was able to spot Celeste coming towards them, and their heart fluttered as it so often did when they saw her.

Celeste wore her hair tied back in a ponytail, with a wide headband on to keep her ears warm. She had on a set of jeans, boots, and a tan winter coat with white trim; the same coat they had gotten for her last year when she’d mentioned needing to replace her old worn-out winter coat. Celeste looked just as beautiful as always.

Logan smiled as the woman they loved approached, tucking their left hand into the pocket of their dark blue coat, finding the small item they’d put in there earlier still in place. Their heart was hammering in their chest as they waited for Celeste to approach.

“Hey, Lo-lo,” Celeste cheerfully greeted, giving Logan a big hug as she often did.

“Good evening, Celeste,” Logan returned, wrapping their arms around the woman.

“I can see why you told me to bring my skates,” the happy woman observed, looking out over the frozen pond.

“I thought coming to skate would be a nice way to unwind after all the work we’ve been doing,” Logan explained.

“I think it’s a great idea,” Celeste smiled. She set the bag slung over her shoulder down and quickly swapped out her boots for her skates. Logan did the same thing, trading in their black shoes for a set of black skates.

Soon, the two were out on the ice, with Logan chuckling a bit as Celeste pulled them along, giggling brightly. Logan smirked and pulled Celeste close suddenly, resulting in her yelping and bracing herself against their chest, before bursting into a new fit of giggles. Logan just couldn’t get enough of her laugh. Celeste’s laugh and voice were just as beautiful as the rest of her was, and there was nothing that would ever convince them otherwise.

Eventually, the two began to slow their skating, as the hour began to grow late. They would need to get going soon. If Logan wanted to go through with their plan, they had to do it now.

“Celeste, you have made every day brighter than I could ever imagine,” Logan stated, gently turning the woman to face them and holding her hands.

“Since when did you get so sappy?” Celeste asked with a smile.

“Since I met you,” Logan chuckled. “Your energy and joy are infectious, I find myself smiling or even laughing at many of the little things you do,” they went on to say. “You balance out my life in a way nobody else has. I adore you in every way, I want to be your partner, to wake up by your side every morning, maybe someday have children of our own who, hopefully, grow up to be as brilliant and wonderful as you are,” they continued. Logan squeezed Celeste’s hands lightly, hoping that the shaking could be written off as the cold getting to them, rather than their nerves. “This is all a very round-about and, admittedly long-winded way of asking, well...” they took a slow breath, pulling their hands from Celeste’s and pulling the small box out of their pocket, and got down on one knee right there on the ice. “Will you marry me?” they finally asked, opening the ring box and looking up at Celeste with what was probably the shyest, most anxious look Celeste had probably ever seen on their face.

“Logan…,” Celeste breathed, pausing for a second and staring at them. “Oh my god, yes!” she exclaimed after a moment of registering what had just been said.

“Yes?” Logan echoed, losing their balance just a bit when Celeste threw her arms around them. They almost couldn’t believe what they had heard.

“Yes,” Celeste answered once again. “Of course the answer is yes, I would  _ love _ to be your wife. I would  _ love _ to have you as my partner,” she said, smiling brighter than Logan had ever seen. They weren’t able to admire the sight for long, before being pulled into a kiss.

Time practically seemed to stop for a moment, until the couple parted to catch their breath. Celeste pulled off her left glove, and Logan carefully slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a simple little thing that Logan’s sister had helped with, since she enjoyed making jewelry as a hobby. Logan had designed the ring, and their sister had brought it to life.

As they got ready to leave, Logan looked towards their new fiance, and then out over the frozen pond. The simple, unassuming sheet of ice would never feel the same again after this perfect night.


End file.
